thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness\Eva: Daughter of Dracula Issue 3
The Darkness\Eva: Daughter of Dracula Issue 3 is the third issue of The Darkness vs. Eva crossover. This issue is titled Walk While Ye Have the Light..... Synopsis ''Top Cow and Dynamite are at it again, this time pitting the Darkness against the ass-kicking daughter of Dracula (and slayer of all things evil and undead) - Eva, as the two meet for the first time ever! Now, as our third issue opens, Jackie and Eva face off in a battle for the very power of the Darkness as the rest of the underworld seeks to protect itself from the nasty things unleashed by Count Orlok! '' Characters * Jackie Estacado * Eva * Mr. Barzini * Bruno * Marco Grimald * Barzini's Concubine * Tony Conti's Grandsons Plot Summary Previously Jackie recognises Eva as the girl he saw at the bar last night. Eva tells him, that if she knew who Jackie was she wouldn't have let him go and would have killed him just like Orlok. Jackie is confused as to who Orlok is and Eva only explains, that he's already burning in the fires of Hell for all of eternity, like he will, in a few moments. Eva knows who Jackie truly is, making Jackie to ask what does she think he is. She answers, that she studied papers at Orlok's lair, which spoke of a businessman, rumored to be a cold hearted killer and incredibly ancient demon curse, which protects its carrier as an adder guards her nest. Eva has fought Jackie's demon before and now she will defeat them at their source. If not for Jimmy revealing his identity, Jackie might have lived longer. This makes Jackie to ask if she killed Jimmy. Eva confirms this, adding that a bullet to the head only slows vampires down, but only a stake through a heart can kill them. A telephone then rings, prompting Jackie to ask Eva to answer it, otherwise his men will come looking for him. Eva tells to Jackie, that by the time anyone arrives, she will be gone and he will be dead. Meanwhile, in Papa Cino's Pizzeria, Bruno unsuccessfully tries to contact Jackie. The tensions are high, especially after the massacre at Chow's place in Chinatown. When delivery boy found the dead bodies, he called the police. Once police arrived they found all the people in the restaurant, including innocent patrons, dead and hanging on meat hooks in the freezer. On top of that, all the drugs were gone. Bruno reiterates, that this can't go any longer and the vampires need to be put into places. He also adds that whatever delayed Jackie, he can take care of himself. Bruno then notes, that Mr. Barzini is also absent from the meeting. Barzini's tells him, that he's fine and just had a busy evening, noting that recently, he's been going out in the middle of the night, which exhausts him. Elsewhere, Barzini is sleeping with his female friend, whose hugging a bloody corpse of an Asian woman. Back in Jackie's penthouse suite, Jackie is curious as to when did Eva fought his demon before. Eva explains, that it was when he came to aid Orlok last night. Tired of talking, Eva attacks Jackie. Jackie quickly realises, that she's too fast for him and without the help of the Darkness, he's a dead man. Seeing no other choice, he grabs a remote and lowers down the window shutters. He then releases the Darkness. Out of the Darkness, Count Orlok emerges and lunges at Eva, while the Darklings surround Jackie, worried about their masters health. Not matter how hard Jackie tries, he can't control the Darkness. Once again, Eva defeats Orlok by cutting him in half. With this strategy not working, Jackie tries to reach for the remote to the shutters, but Eva destroys it. The Darklings then attack Eva, while Jackie and three other Darklings, try to open the shutters by hand. Even with the Darklings on her, Eva manages to reach Jackie, but before she can stab him, he shoots her with a Darkness bullet. As the bullet goes clean through Eva's shoulder, the Darkness is sucked into her wound. In Papa Cino's Pizzeria, the men decide to take some action against the vampires, but first they decide to prepare themselves for the war by getting weapon that can fight them. The men then part ways, spending the rest of the day making arrangement and informing both Barzini and Jackie as to what they decided to do. In Old Town, three kids wander the streets after being kicked out for doing a prank. They stumble upon an old, abandoned hotel called Bronville Hotel and decide to check it out. Although one of the kids tells the other two, that they shouldn't be on private property, the kids continue to walk deeper into the house. They then find a hole in the boards, that leads into the basement. As they shine light, they notice lots of garbage. Suddenly, a vampire appears and the three kids fall into the basement. With the two kids unconscious, the vampires begins to approach them. But before he can eat them, the third kid grabs a wooden stake and stabs the vampire, killing him on the spot. Once he lights up on fire, dozens of other vampires reveal their presence in the basement. With the elderly vampire dead, Barzini's female companion, wakes up, revealing herself to be a vampire and screams in anger. Back in Jackie's apartment suite, Eva lays on the floor, praying, as the Darkness goes into her body. She then gets up and jumps through the window, onto the nearby building roof top. As she lands on her feet, Eva glares back at Jackie with anger. To be continued... Trivia * One of the kids mentioned a rumor, that the abandoned house was owned by a writer, who came to live there with his family and he killed them. This is a reference to the movie, The Shinning, where this actually happens to the protagonist. Gallery 2757100-03.jpg|Cover B 396483-20996-130771-2-the-darkness-vs-eva.jpg|Cover C Category:Comic Volumes Category:Comic Crossovers